Allioni (Kill the Deadly Sin)
Allioni is a major character in the Seven Deadly Sins X Akame ga Kiru! crossover story, "Kill the Deadly Sin." Originally a soldier studying beneath Twigo, he joined Tatsumi and Elizabeth on their quest to put an end to the tyranny of the Holy Knights. Appearance Allioni is a young Holy Knight with brown hair and eyes. For a brief period in time, he dressed in common soldier garb with an iron mail suit beneath the uniform of Liones Knights, and carried a sword strapped to his back. However, after joining Tatsumi, he wears a dark blue jacket with a black shirt, along with a pair of white dress slacks with two intersecting belts, one of which carrying his sword. After obtaining the Teigu, Susano'o, Allioni bears a crimson red mark on the back of his right hand, which resembles a silhouette wreathed in flames with a fanged smile, carrying a blade overhead. It's because of this mark that has led to him becoming known as the "Eighth Sin," despite not being an actual member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Personality When first introduced, Allioni had a rather fiery, short-temper, and had great aspirations of becoming an Apprentice Holy Knight. In a flashback, it was shown that he was originally rather shy and meek, but rather friendly up until seeing the butchered corpses of Holy Knights were were presumably slain by the Seven Deadly Sins, which instilled both awe and fear into him. However, as the series progresses, and as he learns more about the corruption of the Holy Knights, Allioni starts to become more mellow and reserved, as well as guilt after seeing the knights that were supposed to protect the people begin to abuse them in Vanya when they raised their taxes due to a child's claims of being friends with one of the Sins. He has also started to become more and more mature, and while he has not given up his dream of becoming an Apprentice Holy Knight, he now wishes to obtain strength that will allow him to restore the honor of the Holy Knights, and to protect Liones. Allioni held the Deadly Sins in both fear and awe, having seen their power ten years prior to the start of the story. His interaction with Tatsumi and the other Sins have also made several lasting impressions on him as well, having heard many stories about them, only to learn that several were untrue, and that they were just as humane as he was. He also feels sorrow for Tatsumi when he learns that he lost many friends prior to becoming a Deadly Sin himself. As the partner of the Imperial Arms, Susano'o, Allioni feels a great deal of pride in his newfound ability, and holds an unwavering dedication to become powerful enough to protect everyone, regardless of who they might be. His loyalty to his friends and comrades has also led to him becoming possibly one of Tatsumi's most trusted friends, enough so that he has made Allioni into his apprentice, thereby fulfilling his dream of becoming an Apprentice Holy Knight. As a sort of running gag, however, after Susano'o accepts him, Allioni expresses dismay at being referred as the "Eighth Sin," due to the mark on the back of his hand. While he does have great admiration towards the Sins, he cannot help but feel inferior to them, and as a result, when someone mistakes him for a member, he feels depressed, and to a degree, annoyed. History Allioni was originally an ordinary soldier that served the Kingdom of Liones faithfully, having arrived from Kaynes. However, after witnessing the death and destruction caused by the Seven Deadly Sins, he became obsessed with becoming an Apprentice Holy Knight, hoping that he would one day rise the ranks to become a Holy Knight himself. At some point in time, he was assigned to study underneath Twigo, an Apprentice Holy Knight himself. Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes "Have you gone mad?! Since when do knights of the kingdom bully the people they've sworn to protect?!" -''to the knights leeching the citizens of Vanya ''"I... I don't know if I am truly worthy of this burden. In the past, I was so obsessed with gaining strength, to become someone powerful that I could become a Holy Knight. But... Now... These people... They've tarnished that name, the name of those who protect this kingdom with all of their lives. That is why... If you would accept me... I will fight! To protect Liones, and everyone within it!" -Allioni's resolve "Sir Twigo... You've tarnished the name of all Holy Knights! This is your end!" -to Twigo Trivia * In Seven Deadly Sins, Alioni was a minor character that only appeared in the first chapter of the manga, and in the first episode of the anime. He served as the main antagonist in the one-shot special.